


The Rising of the Sun

by pixiealtaira



Series: Hummel Holidays 2015 [22]
Category: Glee
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:42:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24107689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pixiealtaira/pseuds/pixiealtaira
Summary: Hummel Holidays day 22: winter solstice/ magic
Series: Hummel Holidays 2015 [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1700818
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	The Rising of the Sun

When the Hummels went looking for a new house after Burt and Carole got married Kurt gave his dad three items on his list of MUSTS. A large closet, a big enough room to dance and sew in…including cutting out the fabric, and a fire pit or place to put a fire bowl in the backyard. He wished for a bathroom of his own with a tub and shower so he didn’t have to share and his own separate space for a tv and such, but those weren’t MUSTS.

As much as Kurt’s requests annoyed Carole, Burt preferred them to Finn’s ‘I don’t want to share anything, can’t they live someplace just next door’ answer.

Luckily they would have the money from the sale of Carole’s and Finn’s place and the sale of Burt and Kurt’s house and detached garage and Burt talked Carole into not only looking in the ‘rich peoples’ housing areas of Lima. The house they found was older, but it had a huge yard and a detached garage/shop that Burt (and Kurt) could work in and enough bedrooms and bathrooms that no one should be able to complain AND a living room, parlor, dining room, den and family room and a game room. It was multiple stories and technically had wings and even Kurt couldn’t complain about the kitchen and panty and laundry room.

And it was under budget.

For the most part everyone was happy with it. The only thing was Finn had supposedly wanted a swimming pool, been promised a swimming pool, and was demanding the yard be torn out and replaced with a swimming pool.

Burt asked who was going to do care and upkeep on it and Finn laughed and said they took care of themselves and Kurt called him an idiot.

Kurt asked for Finn’s list of musts (which didn’t exists). When Finn couldn’t produce one, Kurt pulled out his (I made copies in triplicate) and pointed out FIRE PIT under MUST HAVE. He also pointed out ‘garden space’ under Would Appreciate.

Finn didn’t think giving Kurt any say was fair when he didn’t get any say. (Burt’s reminder that he asked Finn for a list a total of fifteen times and Finn only scoffed about that being too hard and too much effort when he just wanted them, or at least Kurt, to live next door anyway had only produced a bit of a fit.)

They moved into the new place the middle of December, right in time for the purpose of the fire pit.

Kurt made cookies all day and then lit candles in every room in the house, even ones not furnished or used. As dusk fell, he went out the door and taking the gathered broken down boxes and purloined wood from various new neighbors who were willing to allow him a log or two, Kurt built a huge bonfire in the fire pit.

Burt joined Kurt and they both tossed several pieces of paper into the fire and watched it for a while. Then Kurt and Burt broke out warm drinks and cookies and roasting sticks. Before long pretty much all the glee guys had congregated in the backyard around the fire, as well as a fair amount of the girls. They sang songs and told stories.

Some went home and other drifted back into the house as the night wore on, but Burt and Kurt sat in front of the bonfire talking until the sun started to rise. As dawn broke, Kurt dowsed the fire and went into the house to blow out all the candles and start a late breakfast. Burt smiled as he watched Kurt.

Finn didn’t get a swimming pool. There were traditions Burt wasn’t willing to give up yet, either.


End file.
